Uma Reunião da Família Black
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: No verão depois de Ordem da Fênix, Bellatrix decide fazer uma visita inesperada a sua irmã. Ameaças, manipulação e coisas normais do comportamento sonserino. Um pouco de insinuações slash HPDM.


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Uma Reunião da Família Black © Ishtar79 (ishtar79 arroba gmail. com)  
A Very Black Family Reunion - http/www. fanfiction. net/s/1627549/1/  
Tradução © Ameria  
Copyright © Dez/2003

ESTA FANFIC É UMA** TRADUÇÃO

* * *

**

**Uma Reunião da Família Black**

Se alguma viagem dos trouxas pelo interior os levasse à frente da Mansão Malfoy, eles seriam certamente encantados pela sua impressionante e esplêndida arquitetura, estilo neoclássico, e terras vastas, imaculadamente mantidas, e nunca saberiam sobre a identidade dos seus proprietários. Claro, esse seria um acontecimento muito improvável, desde que sua típica aparência de nobreza inglesa estava protegida por um complexo sistema de defesa de magia negra, e a pobre alma infeliz que transpassasse suas terras seria sem dúvida submetida a uma morte dolorosa e repentina. Porém, a última imagem que eles levariam consigo seria a de uma elegante construção octocentagenária.

A mulher que aparatou na frente de suas magníficas portas apenas deu um olhar de relance para os jardins perfeitamente feitos por paisagistas e os confusos detalhes das esculturas nas paredes. Bellatrix Lestrange não se impressionava com dinheiro ou beleza — o primeiro ela nascera com, o segundo a experiência ensinara a ela que era insignificante na amplitude das coisas.

O elfo-doméstico que abriu a porta na sua segunda batida não mostrou surpresa pela intromissão de uma estranha na propriedade de seus mestres.

— O que a Senhora deseja? — ele disse, seus olhos no chão, típico modo de servir da espécie.

— Diga a Narcissa que sua irmã está aqui para vê-la.

Ela dificilmente precisaria especificar qual irmã. Desde que Andrômeda desgraçara a si mesma e a todos de sua linhagem de sangue casando com aquele Tonks sangue ruim, ela estava morta para sua família. Claro, as... _circunstâncias_ de Bellatrix na última uma década e meia não permitiam exatamente visitas sociais.

Um audível "pop" a distraiu de seus pensamentos.

— A Senhora a está esperando no seu estúdio — ele disse em sua voz aguda e rapidamente adiantou-se na frente dela como se temesse que ela talvez o chutasse.

Bellatrix o seguiu levemente divertida. A tortura casual de elfos-domésticos talvez fosse coisa de Lucius tanto quanto o esporte de atormentar os trouxas, mas não tinha graça para ela. Novamente, Lucius era sempre o tirano mesquinho, praticando a Maldição Cruciatus em pufosos quando tinha treze anos. Não seria incomum que seus exercícios adultos de crueldade também precisassem de sutileza... ou de um objetivo.

Ela não tinha tempo para gastar com perseguições sem valor a coisas como elfos-domésticos. A primeira vez que usara as Imperdoáveis tinha sido numa vítima inteligente.

Aparentemente o gosto dos Malfoy em decoração estava a par com seu gosto por tortura. Tudo na casa parecia gritar óbvia riqueza e abundância, do raro trabalho artístico (ela notou que a lendária aversão dos Malfoy aos trouxas não parecia se estender para as peças de esculturas antigas e pinturas renascentistas) ao piso veneziano de mármore e à tapeçaria obscenamente luxuosa. Ela parou brevemente diante de um retrato de Lucius Malfoy, com roupas de bruxo, olhando-a fixamente com uma expressão arrogante.

Malfoy provavelmente não pareceria tão satisfeito onde ele estava agora — ou tão bem arrumado. Aquilo provavelmente seria uma queda sem fim. A imagem de Lucius gritando em sua cela, exigindo roupas melhores que as padrões de Azkaban, faria o elfo pular de terror. Não, provavelmente não seria isso que ele estava fazendo — Lucius não estava em posição para exigir alguma coisa. E os gritos quase sempre param depois do primeiro dia. Apesar do fato de somente poucos dementadores terem sido deixados em Azkaban, seu efeito era suficientemente potente para proporcionar o resultado pretendido.

Bellatrix nunca gritara. Todos aqueles anos vazios, com as lembranças de seu lorde derrotado deixando um vazio insuportável e ela nunca emitira um som.

Finalmente eles chegaram. Ela dispensou a criatura com um gesto rude e, sem hesitar, empurrou a porta aberta.

Narcissa estava sentada em uma escrivaninha perto da janela, parecendo extraordinariamente a imagem de elegância tranqüila. Se levantou com graça sem esforço e caminhou na direção dela com sua melhor expressão hospitaleira.

— Bellatrix — ela disse friamente. — Que maravilhoso vê-la.

— Você também, Narcissa — respondeu Bellatrix no mesmo tom calculado. Bem, ela tinha que dar os créditos para sua irmã. Qualquer surpresa que ela talvez tenha sentido ao vê-la depois de todos esses anos estava escondida por trás de uma máscara perfeitamente construída.

Nenhuma das mulheres fez qualquer tentativa de chegar perto da outra — elas não tinham mostrado qualquer afeição física desde a infância. Os Black sempre tinham considerado demonstrações de sentimentos tão banais inferiores a eles.

Sem esperar convite, Bellatrix sentou-se no sofá. Tinha planejado ser um pouco mais direta com o propósito de sua visita, mas decidiu se permitir a indulgência de cair nos velhos padrões de mostrar falsa cortesia. Isso tinha sempre sido um jogo entre elas, ver quem passaria pelas defesas da outra primeiro. Enquanto adolescentes, era sempre a boba sentimental da Andrômeda que perdia. Em retrospecto, a desgraça que ela trouxe não devia ter sido uma surpresa.

Narcissa ordenou que um elfo-doméstico trouxesse bebidas antes de se sentar no braço da cadeira na frente do sofá. Uns poucos momentos de silêncio se passaram antes de ela falar.

— Qual é o motivo de eu ter o prazer da sua companhia, Bella? — perguntou, analisando Bellatrix intencionalmente.

— Eu preciso de um motivo para me reunir com a família? Não se preocupe — e aqui ela abandonou a falsa voz doce. — Se nosso Lorde tivesse maiores instruções para você, eu não estaria aqui gastando tempo com chá e conversa.

— Eu vivo para servir nosso Lorde.

Melhor que responder, Bellatrix deliberadamente depositou seu olhar no braço não marcado de Narcissa, claramente visível em suas roupas de cetim sem mangas. Uma única visão da boca de sua irmã se contraindo mostrou que ela entendera a provocação.

— Você parece bem, Narcissa.

Ela parecia bem. Os anos pareciam dificilmente tê-la tocado, simplesmente apagando a falsa inocência e esculpindo sua fina estrutura óssea à perfeição. Bellatrix estava ciente de que o tempo não tinha sido tão gentil com ela própria. Nunca tivera a beleza nórdica de Narcissa, a pele perfeita e o cabelo dourado, mas em sua juventude, seu olhar sombrio, olhos nocauteantes e alta estatura significavam que ela tinha impressionado mais do que um bruxo. Azkaban tinha afinado sua face aristocrática e somente os seus olhos davam uma idéia de sua aparência anterior. Melhor que aborrecê-la, ela levava sinais de seu sofrimento com orgulho. Suas bochechas fundas, pele pálida e novas linhas em seu rosto contavam a história de sua devoção ao seu Lorde, que era maior do que ela podia dizer para sua irmã.

— Como está seu marido?

A pergunta de Narcissa era impessoal o suficiente. Movendo a conversa naquela direção, ela seria amaldiçoada se desse a mínima informação a menos que perguntada diretamente.

— Rodolphus está indo muito bem, na verdade. Numa missão para nosso Lorde, procurando por mais aliados. Faz sentir bem estar trabalhando ativamente para a causa que você sabe. Nosso Lorde estava impossibilitado de assuntos mais... _dignos_ por um longo tempo.

Ela não se preocupou em manter a gozação fora de seu tom. Os olhos de Narcissa se estreitaram e ela foi para a defensiva.

— Sério? É bom que nosso Lorde seja bastante tolerante, dados os recentes infortúnios. Como aquele pequeno incidente com o garoto Potter.

O estômago de Bellatrix apertou com a lembrança de sua recente, bem-merecida, punição. As punições do Lorde das Trevas podiam ser... desagradáveis. Esta tinha levado mais de três dias até os tremores pós-cruciatus diminuírem. Ela gritara em seguida, mas era esperado que fizesse isso.

— Eu te lembraria, i_rmã_, de que seu marido também foi parte do erro. E, diferente dele, eu _tive_ algum resultado, como nosso querido Sirius pode provar. Ou melhor, não pode.

— Sim, eu fiquei sabendo disso. Os parabéns vêm em seqüência; isso será um pequeno golpe para o lado de Dumbledore. Claro, teria sido melhor se a armadilha tivesse sido armada com a minha própria humilde contribuição — ela adicionou, como uma reflexão. — Tinha de fato tomado conta do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu melhor do que seu mais que desnecessário padrinho.

Narcissa tomou um pequeno gole de seu chá e inconscientemente girou a xícara nas mãos. Atingida pela inspiração, Bellatrix inclinou-se levemente para frente.

— Você esta desapontada porque o monstrinho escapou, ou aborrecida pela morte precoce de nosso primo?

— Dificilmente; eu não me interesso por traidores do próprio sangue.

Bellatrix deu um olhar óbvio a ela.

— Engraçado... você parecia gostar dele quando éramos jovens.

— Uma mera fantasia de adolescente, que eu garanto que você cresceu sem. O único interesse que eu tive recentemente foi no que o elfo-doméstico dele tinha a dizer.

— A criatura disse alguma coisa útil recentemente? — Bellatrix perguntou, meramente curiosa.

— Ah, sim. Ele chegou aqui um dia depois da morte de seu mestre.

Ela fez uma pausa com efeito.

— Em pedaços.

Aquilo era um pouco mais interessante.

— Quem?

— Remus Lupin. O bilhete no envelope com as partes... maltratadas... — Narcissa torceu o nariz de desgosto. — Não estava assinado, mas não há dúvidas de que seja ele o autor. Eu certamente espero que ele não usasse esse tipo de linguagem com as crianças quando era professor.

Interessante. Então havia mais para o lobisomem que encontrou o olho. Bellatrix estava se cansando daquela conversa.

— Agora, se essa interessante história já está contada, eu gostaria de falar de negócios.

Ela tinha a atenção total da irmã agora. O que quer que Narcissa tivesse esperado ouvir, nada a teria preparado para as próximas palavras de sua irmã.

— Seu filho.

Depois disso, o corpo inteiro de Narcissa ficou tenso, e ela ficou absolutamente imóvel. Quando falou, foi numa voz precisamente calculada.

— O que tem o Draco?

— Nosso Lorde tem razões para acreditar que ele poderia se provar... útil para nós. A infeliz situação atual significa que nós perdemos o elemento surpresa. Agora é a melhor hora para expandir significativamente nossas defesas, e seu garoto certamente tem potencial.

— Ele tem _dezesseis _ anos!

— Não será uma criança por muito tempo... coincidentemente a mesma idade que o garoto Potter. E, por sorte, convenientemente estudando em Hogwarts. Não me diga que quer dizer que você não vê a importância estratégica de explorar essa posição?

Narcissa não demorou a entender.

— Se você o quer para espionar Harry Potter, ou qualquer outro plano que você tenha, será impossível. A inimizade entre meu filho e Potter é conhecida abertamente.

— Eu preferiria discutir os planos de nosso Lorde para Draco com o próprio Draco. — Antecipando o protesto da irmã, Bellatrix adicionou ameaçadoramente: — Certamente você não seria idiota o suficiente para desobedecer uma ordem direta?

Sem piscar, Narcissa estalou os dedos e ordenou que o elfo aparecesse para chamar Draco.

Satisfeita com a cooperação, Bellatrix começou a andar pelo estúdio, parando na frente das estantes, inconscientemente correndo um dedo pelas capas dos livros. Nem uma única mancha de sujeira nos livros — evidentemente os elfos dos Malfoy eram aterrorizados para manterem sua efetividade.

Enquanto ela ia em direção a uma aparentemente interessante História dos Puro Sangue Britânicos, dedos longos e delicados seguraram seu pulso com uma força surpreendente. Surpresa, ela se virou para encarar sua irmã. Narcissa estava mais pálida que o normal e seus olhos queimavam determinados.

— Não confunda minha lealdade com fraqueza, Bella — ela disse numa voz próxima de um silvo, rivalizando a melhor de Severus Snape. — Você está na minha casa, e se não tratar meu filho educadamente...

Rápida como um raio, Bellatrix libertou sua mão e empurrou a irmã contra as estantes, apontando sua varinha para o peito dela. Apesar de toda a demonstração de proteção de Narcissa, como uma leoa e seu filhote, Bellatrix Lestrange não era conhecida como a mulher mais perigosa da Grã-Bretanha sem motivo.

— Você vai fazer exatamente o quê, Nars? — o apelido soou como uma gozação no contexto. — Atrair a fúria do Lorde das Trevas? Você não está em posição para fazer exigências.

Apesar da desvantagem, Narcissa persistiu rebelde.

— Tem maldições nessa casa que me protegem o suficiente... disso — ela olhou para a varinha pressionada contra sua jugular.

Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada histérica.

— Sim, você fez um trabalho espetacular, não fez? Aqui no seu grande e brilhante p_alácio,_ mantendo uma imagem na sociedade com seu marido, rindo enquanto os verdadeiros seguidores do Lorde das Trevas estavam trancados. Bem, não mais, irmã! O Lorde das Trevas ressurgiu, e ele vai eliminar os que não são dignos. Como seu precioso Lucius... que tem a pachorra de continuar se escondendo sob a defesa da maldição Imperius.

A dor nos olhos de Narcissa mostrava que a ferida fora tocada. Torcendo a faca, Bellatrix inclinou-se para cochichar no seu ouvido.

— Bem, nada vai ajudá-lo agora. Não o Ministério e, certamente, não nós. Ele ficará naquele lugar escuro até que esteja resmungando, babando, virando um cadáver... ou até que receba o Beijo. E muito pior vai acontecer com você e seu pequeno _bebezinho_ a menos que vocês fiquem na linha como bons serventes.

Uma batida na porta a interrompeu.

— Estamos acertadas?

Ao aceno de Narcissa, Bellatrix a soltou e sorriu.

— Acho que é hora de eu ver meu amável sobrinho de novo.

Draco foi uma surpresa. Pelas lembranças que ela tinha dele como uma criança nojenta e pelos retratos que tinha visto, esperava uma versão mais nova de Lucius. Mas no garoto a sua frente, falando e gesticulando entusiasticamente, ela viu mais que um pouco da irmã.

— Quero dizer... é uma honra falar com você. Você é praticamente uma lenda!

Embora ele tivesse o tom de Lucius e o ar geral de arrogância, a curva de seus lábios, os malares evidentes e a vivacidade do seu jeito eram claramente de Narcissa. A semelhança com sua irmã quando ela tinha a idade dele era peculiar.

Ela não tinha idéia de de onde aquele papo incessante tinha vindo.

— É esplendida a quantidade de medo que você ainda põe nos trouxas e amantes de trouxas.

O garoto olhou para ela mal escondendo a admiração.

— Você vai ser uma dos que vão participar da fuga de Azkaban? Quando acha que vocês vão fazer isso?

Ela deu ao sobrinho o seu sorriso mais sarcástico.

— Em breve, meu querido.

O olhar de Narcissa para ela era totalmente venenoso.

— Receio não poder divulgar detalhes. Não até você estar devidamente iniciado no Círculo de Comensais.

Ao olhar confuso dele, ela continuou, cuidadosamente, considerando quais seriam as melhores palavras.

— Você sente falta do seu pai, Draco?

A mistura de dor e raiva na expressão dele não foi surpresa.

— Claro que sente. Você é um filho leal, não é? Isso deve te deixar... pensando em maneiras de trazê-lo de volta. Maneiras de fazer aqueles que o colocaram naquele lugar horrível pagarem.

O entusiasmo imaturo tinha-se ido. Revanche e ódio eram de fato forças poderosas e, vendo a determinação na face do garoto, Bellatrix estava absolutamente certa de que tinha encontrado a arma para suborná-lo.

— Sim... — ele disse hesitante. — Todos eles. Aquele velho idiota do Dumbledore e o Potter — Draco pronunciou o último nome como uma obscenidade. — _Principalmente _ o Potter.

— Eu posso ajudá-lo a fazer isso, Draco. _Nós _podemos ajudá-lo. Você é quase um homem agora... um ano mais novo que eu era quando me juntei ao Lorde.

Draco era rápido para entender.

— Você me quer para... ter a Marca?

Tinha uma insinuação de hesitação. Ah. Então, para o garoto, se tornar um Comensal da Morte era só uma idéia abstrata, algo que ele vira como num futuro distante. Apesar de seu desgosto pela falta de iniciativa dele, Bellatrix compreendeu a importância de não apressá-lo ao estágio crucial. Ela fez um gesto encorajador.

— Claro que não. Não tão breve. Nós não somos tão descuidados para marcá-lo como um de nós enquanto você ainda está embaixo do nariz de Dumbledore. Não, nosso envolvimento seria estritamente externo. Seja nossos olhos e ouvidos em Hogwarts, faça trabalhos para nós. Coisas pequenas realmente. Os benefícios a serem colhidos são bons, Draco. Um sonserino nunca subestima a importância de amigos poderosos.

Draco bufou com desprezo.

— Acredite em mim. Eu aprendi isso há muito tempo atrás. Veja o jeito que todos idolatram o Potter perfeito. É nauseante o jeito que ele tem tudo na palma da mão. A posição de apanhador no primeiro ano, a Copa das Casas também. Regras não existem para ele, ele tem permissão para ir embora com qualquer coisa e é louvado e recompensado por isso. Só porque Dumbledore o adora, ele é a reencarnação de Merlin!

A indignação dessa injustiça parecia ser radiante para o garoto.

— Eu sei, Draco. A Sonserina, casa do nosso Lorde, tem estado desfavorecida. Mas eu garanto que isso tudo vai mudar com nossa inevitável vitória. Com a sua ajuda. Eu posso te mostrar feitiços poderosos. Feitiços que seu pai provavelmente achou que você era muito jovem para aprender, mas eu acredito que você esteja pronto. Acho que você e eu faremos grandes coisas juntos.

Draco tinha estado acenando ansiosamente às palavras dela.

— Eu quero. Estou mais do que pronto. Posso finalmente dar o troco no Potter! — ele disse enfaticamente. — E trazer honra ao nome Malfoy e à Sonserina, é claro.

— Claro — Bellatrix não pode notar que nenhuma vez ele se referiu ao Lorde das Trevas. — Bem, certamente será um prazer. Verei-te novamente em breve, Draco.

Entendendo a insinuação, Draco obedientemente levantou da cadeira fazendo uma breve reverencia. Parou para beijar a mãe, que tinha estado em silêncio durante as negociações, na escrivaninha, antes de sair do cômodo com desprezo nos passos.

Os olhos de Narcissa estavam baixos e ela parecia perdida nos pensamentos.

Sentindo que era hora de terminar a visita, Bellatrix se levantou para sair, alguma coisa a impelindo a parar na frente da figura sentada da irmã.

— Bem, posso dizer que você fez uma coisa certa nesses anos todos, Narcissa — Bellatrix disse. — Você criou um garoto útil. Tenho certeza de que ele é mais do que capaz de completar com sucesso qualquer tarefa que o Lorde dê a ele.

Narcissa olhou para ela, uma expressão vazia nos olhos.

— E se não for? O que será dele então?

Bellatrix se inclinou para frente e tocou a bochecha da irmã num gesto quase amoroso.

— Você só terá que vê-lo ter sucesso. Ah, vamos. Não seja tão mal-humorada! Esse é sempre o seu problema, necessidade de confiança. Eu tenho confiança, irmã. Você devia ter também, especialmente nas habilidades do seu filho.

Tendo completado sua missão, Bellatrix fez menção de sair. Depois de sair ela sentiu a incomum necessidade de confortar sua irmã.

— Não vai ser tão ruim, você verá. Estaremos trabalhando juntos, com um objetivo em comum. Como devia ser. Não esqueça, irmã, família é a coisa mais importante.

E então, ela se foi.

* * *

Narcissa ficou no lugar que sua irmã ocupara um momento atrás.

— Sim, realmente é — murmurou.

* * *

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Bellatrix descobriu que tinha de fato aproveitado essa reunião familiar. Talvez ela devesse fazer uma visita a Andrômeda um dia desses. Levando alguns amigos junto, naturalmente. _Isso_ devia ser entretenimento.

Enquanto andava num passo rápido em direção à entrada principal, uma voz familiar chamou-a.

— Tia Bellatrix! Desculpa te incomodar, mas...

Draco Malfoy estava vindo com pressa, evidentemente tinha a esperado num dos cômodos do vasto corredor. Realmente, sua repentina adoração a ela estava ficando cansativa.

E o fato de que seu sobrinho, um mero bebezinho da última vez que o tinha visto, era agora um bom palmo mais alto que ela era outra infeliz lembrança do tempo que havia perdido.

— Sem problemas, Draco. Acompanha-me até a porta?

Ele começou a andar junto com ela.

— Eu queria te perguntar sobre aquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios.

Bem, se o garoto estava tendo interesse nas atividades deles, ele talvez seria um bom Comensal da Morte afinal.

— É verdade que o Potter usou a Cruciatus em você?

Mas novamente, talvez ela tivesse o superestimado.

— Sim, ele usou — disse irritada. Ser derrubada no chão por um garoto de quinze anos não fora um de seus melhores momentos. — Mas fique sossegado, ele não será capaz de lançá-la denovo. Estou certa de que o senso de justiça dele vai impedi-lo, e sinceramente eu duvido que você o encontre tão furioso quanto naquela noite.

— Eu nunca pareci capaz mesmo.

Aquilo era... _pesar_ em sua voz?

— Confirmado, ele me atacou no campo de quadribol ano passado. Perdeu sua posição no time também — adicionou com alegria —, mas passou o resto do ano andando por aí como se fosse melhor que o resto de nós... melhor que _eu._

Algo no jeito que ele continuava falando sobre Harry Potter a aborrecia. Bem. Talvez tivesse mais a ser aprendido com essa visita afinal.

— Draco — ela tocou o braço dele para enfatizar —, ele NÃO é melhor que você. Fique sossegado, com as maldições que você aprenderá, você será um bruxo poderoso em breve. O mundo estará ciente disso.

Ela fixou nele seu mais intenso olhar. Estava ciente do efeito que isso fazia nos homens.

— Harry Potter _vai_ ficar ciente. Ele ficará _obcecado_ por te derrotar. Mais do que quis me ferir, mais do que quer derrotar nosso Lorde. E, apesar disso, você ainda vai ganhar.

Draco parecia hipnotizado pelas palavras dela.

— Pensando em o quão satisfatório seria? Potter humilhado nos seus joelhos, seu para você fazer com ele o que quiser.

A respiração dele disse a ela tudo o que precisava saber.

Sentindo que precisava sair antes de explodir em risadas, Bellatrix deu um último sorriso ao sobrinho, e deixou a Mansão.

Dando uma última olhada no lugar, desejou poder falar com Lucius, só um pouco. Suspeitou que agora tinha meios de levá-lo à insanidade mais rápido que os dementadores jamais poderiam.

Ah, sim. Definitivamente uma visita informativa, pensou, enquanto desaparatava.

* * *

Narcissa ainda estava sentada no lugar que sua irmã tinha estado um bom tempo depois que deixara o local, perdida em pensamentos.

Tendo tomado uma decisão, espreitou até a lareira, jogou um punhado de Pó de Flu nas chamas e disse um nome. A forma do diretor pareceu completamente não surpresa. Ele olhou para ela das chamas, com o sempre presente brilho nos olhos azuis.

— Dumbledore, eu decidi aceitar sua oferta.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/T:** Não li essa fic antes de traduzi-la, comecei do nada e resolvi terminar porque eu tenho que terminar as coisas que começo. Eu poderia ter escolhido uma melhor, mas decididamente quando estamos no começo, sem trilhões de coisas atoladas, nós nos empolgamos um pouco. 


End file.
